


Keep Him

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re gonna keep him, then.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Keep Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge # 729 "McGee without McGee"

“So, McGee,” said Gibbs.

“What about him?” asked Kate, but Gibbs didn’t answer.

Tony leaned back in his desk chair, grinning. “You’re gonna keep him, then.”

“Thinking about it,” Gibbs admitted. “So?”

“He seems like a good agent,” offered Kate, thoughtfully. “He’s got degrees from John Hopkins _and_ MIT.”

“He’s a geek,” Tony corrected. “He’s so green he could do photosynthesis, and I don’t think he’s ever thrown a real punch in his life.”

“Tony,” said Kate, reprovingly, but he only grinned at Gibbs.

“I say we keep him, boss.”

Gibbs nodded. “Good, because I already started the transfer paperwork.”

THE END


End file.
